Pel's Aurora
Pel's Aurora is a region of space in the Central Zone radius of the galaxy. It is part of the Sector called the Outer Shroud. There are fourteen colonies and three outposts in eighteen star systems. It saw Human colonization efforts in Year 197 (though evidence exists of earlier attempts, particularly in the case of New Sol), starting with four and a half million colonists. Influential star systems include Neurhone, Telotele, Spiremos, and Euerythro. The region has five boson stars. This is referenced in the region's flag. An Admiral's regional command stamp. Star Systems Ten star systems were colonized, and a further four were centers for Mega-conglomerate Regional Headquarters. Dozens more star systems remain undiscovered. Blue Quadrant: *Psi Olympia was colonized. The colony existed on a frigid Ice World with cryovolcanism that develops a temporary atmosphere in the summer. *Iota Zulu was colonized. The colony existed on a Poison World that orbits a gas giant with a wild orbit that takes it between both extremes of hot and cold. *Meio was colonized through landed starship. The colony existed on a Barren World with a dense corrosive atmosphere. *Blue quadrant was dominated by Euerythro, a Megacorp Regional HQ of Tritach. In the early days of the region's colonization effort, this was the only known system to harbor boson stars. Yellow Quadrant: *New Sol was originally not chartered by International Transplants. An unknown megacorp had designated a Rock World to serve as a Defense Station to assist with further developments, but abandoned the colonists soon after. They appointed their own Colonial Deputy and signed on with the nearest Mega-conglomerate, Lukkastor. *Iota Ermina was explored by surveyor ships but was not targetted for colonization. The surveyor ship had failed and the crew presumed dead. *Rho Aquilae was colonized. The colony existed on a planet with toxic levels of oxygen in the atmosphere. *Regotha was colonized. The colony existed on a Jungle World with flora resembling Earth's. *Yellow quadrant was dominated by Telotele, a Megacorp Regional HQ of Lukkastor. Green Quadrant: *Atodes was colonized. The colony existed on a Jungle World with an extremely potent weather system and developed alien biosphere. *Catana Cor saw a regional outpost established by the Order of the Soaring Eagle. Stationed there were two chapters of Knights, two chapters of Paladins, and a chapter of Clerics, along with eight heavy frigates. *Kalonda was colonized. The colony existed on a Desert World with two pre-sapient species fighting for dominance. Human interference was not taken well. *Green quadrant was dominated by Spiremos, a Megacorp Regional HQ of Innovaganix. It has the only Spider Silk plantations in the Region. Red Quadrant *Dracona was colonized. The colony existed on a Barren World with a ring system that proved dangerous to human habitation due to its occasional light bombardment of the planet's surface with meteorites. *An outpost of the Frontierman's Committee was established in Viga Mizar. *An outpost of the Human Domain was established in Nueluzon with a complement of legionnaires in eight maniples acting as the region's garrison. *Epsilon Izari was an Ocean World whose only stable islands were volcanic. Its carbon-dioxide based atmosphere turned the oceans green. *Red quadrant was dominated by Neurhone, Megacorp Regional HQ of Ronstal. Notable Events Combats, Battles, Campaigns, and Wars Catana Cor Conflicts: *Battle of Catana Cor *Second Battle of Catana Cor *Third Battle of Catana Cor *Battle of Telotele The Plight of Kalonda: *Battle of Lake Naqqar *Skirmish at Kalonda Pel's Aurora Settlement Wars: *Battle of Spiremos *Battle of Neurhone *Skirmish at Neurhone War of Innovaganix Reassertion: *Siege of Regotha *Battle of Atodes Raids and Privateering: *Battle of Rho Aquilae *Second Battle of Rho Aquilae *Skirmish at Iota Zulu *Raid at Dracona *Battle of Atargatis Iota Ermina Campaign Innovaganix Containment War, Pel's Aurora Campaign: *Operation Shellshock *Battle of Regotha *Battle of Iota Zulu *Skirmish at Telotele *Regotha Convoy War on Triterra: *Battle of Euerythro *Battle of Meio *Siege of Awugheswt Category:Regions